The Darkest Hour
The Darkest Hour is the first episode of the 2012 Specials for Doctor Who Time and Space. It sees the reprisal of both Rhys Cropper and Kyle Cropper as the 11th Doctor and companion Gregson Ranch. In chronological order of events, it is set before the entire first season of Time and Space, and is set before all other 11th Doctor episode, making it the first Time and Space adventure in chronological order. The Darkest Hour was not the only title considered for this episode. "The Darkest Fear" and "The World of Nightmares" were also discussed. It was chosen to be titled "The World of Nightmares" after somebody accused Daniel Isaac of stealing "The Darkest Hour", but after much thinking, Isaac kept "The Darkest Hour". Story Gregson wakes up in his bedroom to an alarm and begins his day. He walks into his loungeroom with his dog. He suddenly hears something break in another room and investigates. He looks inside the dark room and sees a vivid creature running towards him. A man turns from the corner, closing the door to the dark room, trapping the creature inside. The man introduces himself to Gregson as the Doctor. He then leaves Gregson by going into the dark room with the creature. Gregson then hears the strange sound of the tardis dematerialising. He opens the door and the Doctor and creature is gone. A couple of hours later, Gregson wakes up on the couch to hear a knock at the door. He answers and it is the Doctor. The Doctor reintroduces himself to Greg and tells him the creature he caught has escaped. He tells Gregson that it is the Nightmare Child. He also informs him that the Nightmare Child hunts people for sport and Gregson is his next target. The Doctor and Gregson begin searching for the Nightmare Child in Gregson's house. Gregson walks into his bedroom and sees nothing at first but then the Nightmare Child appears. He takes Greg by the throat and begins beating him. The Doctor runs to Gregson's cries but the Nightmare Child locks the door. The Doctor tries to open it but cannot. Gregson is then fatelly wounded. The Doctor breaks in and the Nightmare Child has vanished. The Doctor then picks Gregson up and takes him away. Gregson then wakes up in the tardis and the Doctor explains that Gregson was cured by the tardis. The Doctor then tells Gregson that they need to find the Nightmare Child and stop him from causing anymore mayhem. The tardis tracks the Nightmare Child to a deselate park and the tardis lands. The Doctor and Gregson confront the Nightmare Child on a swing set. The Nightmare Child, still trying to kill Gregson, torments Gregson in his mind. Gregson falls to the ground in pain, screaming. The Doctor tells Gregson to focus on a memory or loved one. Gregson begins to focus on David Ranch and then falls to a deep sleep. The Doctor confronts the Nightmare Child, telling him to give in. The Nightmare Child then warns the Doctor that everywhere he goes death will follow. The Doctor then ends up in a fight with the Nightmare Child who eventually flees the scene with the Doctor in pursuit. Gregson once again wakes up in the tardis. The Doctor says the Nightmare Child is captivein the tardis and everything is safe. Suddenly the tardis alarm sounds and the Nightmare Child gains control, landing the tardis in a random time. He then escapes. The Doctor decides to let him go, saying that he isn't powerful anymore and he is harmless. The Doctor then asks Gregson to travel with him, who accepts. They then travel away in the tardis. After the Doctor and Gregson travel away, a mysterious figure is seen walking in a park. It is revealed to be the Watcher, who finds the Nightmare Child and offers him sanctuary and power to kill the Doctor. It is then revealed the time the Nightmare Child landed in was 2008. Notes *The Nightmare Child appears for the 4th time in this episode. *The Watcher makes a cameo appearance. *Gregson met the Doctor for the first time﻿. *Gregson talks about his adoptive son, David Ranch, who has appeared in various episodes of Time and Space.